ANIMAZING: The Saga
by Gaara007
Summary: Gaara can't make any friends. What will happen? A true story of Caring, Hard work, and big bottles of water? Click to begin reading the story of a lifetime! Don't be the one person who hasn't read the epic!
1. The Big bottle of water

_**Animazing: The Beginning**_

* * *

There once was a man named Gaara. Gaara was from Sand Village, but he had to go and live in the Leaf village for a year because he got a new job in the Leaf Village. When he got to the Leaf Village he realized that he did not know anyone there. He wanted to make friends. One day he met a group of people. He spent a day with them, and thought he had found a good group of friends. However when he told them that he was from Sand Village they did not seem to like him much. When he told them that he knew how to speak Japanese because he was from a Japanese speaking part of Sand Village they stopped talking to him completely. They thought Sand Village Japanese speaking people were bad people to hang out with. Gaara was hurt but he moved on. He realized that there was no reason to feel bad just because those people thought Sand Village Japanese speaking people were bad people. 

A week later he found another group of friends. He was afraid that they would judge him because of his Sand Village Japanese speaking people heritage, so he never talked about it. He instead told them he was from Leaf Village. They were suspicious of that because he did not seem to have a Leaf Villagian accent. One day they caught him speaking in Japanese. They told Gaara that they were fine with him being a Sand Village Japanese speaking person, but they were not fine with him lying to them and that they would not be friends with Gaara anymore. Gaara was extremely sad now. Once he was rejected for being a Sand Village Japanese speaking person, then he was rejected for lying about being from Leaf Village.

Later Gaara found another group of friends. He thought he had found the perfect group this time because they were from Sand Village also. Gaara had a good time with these people. They were able to speak to him about stuff from Sand Village. However he again ran into a problem. He was from the Japanese part of Sand Village and the others were from the English speaking part of Sand Village. They did not judge Gaara because of that though. Gaara managed to get through the year in the Leaf Village. When he went back to his home in Sand Village he told the people about his time in the Leaf Village. His Sand Village friends he made in the Leaf Village decided to move back to Sand Village also and they moved back to Gaara's Neighborhood.

One day Gaara and his friends ran into a person from Leaf Village named Sasuke. Sasuke had not made any friends in Sand Village. Gaara told his friends to let Sasuke be their friend. However Gaara's friends told him that they should not be friends with someone from the Leaf Village because people from the Leaf Village were mean to Gaara. Gaara realized that this was wrong and left his other friends behind to be friends with Sasuke. Sasuke and Gaara turned into great friends. They had both been through the same thing just in different countries. Sasuke and Gaara soon founded a company that sold Sand Village water.Sasuke and Gaara became very rich very fast because Sand Village water tasted very good.

When Gaara's old friends from the Leaf Village who rejected him because he was a Sand Village Japanese speaking person heard about how successful Gaara was they all moved to Sand Village to become friends with Gaara again. When Gaara saw them he knew that they only wanted to be friends with him, again because he was rich. Gaara did not want to be friends with them because they only wanted his money. However when Gaara saw they were out of money to get back to the Leaf Village he offered them a very big bottle of water that would last them the entire time they walked back to their home in Leaf Village. They accepted the water and began walking back to Leaf Village. When the people who rejected Sasuke showed up again, Sasuke told the people to leave him alone. He offered them a large bottle of water also. Gaara and Sasuke ended up rich and successful because they did not judge each other. The people who judged Sasuke and Gaara because of where they were from left with nothing except a big bottle of Sand Village water.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave reviews! Its my first fanfic! I hope to write lots more if you guys like it! 


	2. Mr S and H30

Three months have passed since the first epic chapter in **_Animazing: The Saga_**. Gaara and Sasuke have been profiting greatly from their lucrative Sand Village water sales business, now officially called "Animazing Water". But despite the amazing success, Gaara feels something may not be right with Sasuke. Sasuke has taken over as leader of the company, and has ordered Gaara to work on improving the water even more. Gaara is busy working in his absurdly small lab he was given by Sasuke:

"I just can't figure out how to improve on the already incredible formula of H2O!" Gaara said, tired from a long day of research.

"You must come up with something or Mr. S will punish you" said his assistant.

"Mr. S? Who is that?" asked Gaara.

"Well…its what Sasuke is making us call him now" whispered his assistant, as if he was terrified of being heard saying Sasuke.

"Why would he do that?"

"He thinks it makes him sound more powerful. He obsessed with power and wealth now"

"Unbelievable. Maybe if I can make our water even better he will become more reasonable! I HAVE IT! Of course! I will make our water H3O! How have I missed such an obvious solution" Exclaimed Gaara.

Gaara and his assistant worked all night to find a way to improve water by making it H3O. Finally by dawn they had perfected the method. The new form of water is determined to not just hydrate people who drank it, but also acted as a healing and strengthening elixir.

Gaara goes to Sasuke to give him the great news:

"Sasuke! Sasuke I did it! Our water is better than ever. The formula is now H3O!" Said Gaara excitedly

"Don't call me Sasuke. My name is Mr. S to you." Said Sasuke coldly.

"Mr. S to me? I helped you found this company!" Complained Gaara.

"Maybe so. But now I AM YOUR SUPERIOR!" Yelled Sasuke.

"If you want to ignore what we did together then maybe I will ignore the newest amazing discovery I made!" Gaara responded.

"I don't think so…." Said Sasuke as he gestured to the gaurds.

"What are you doing!" Gaara asked.

"Taking what is mine. Now GET OUT!" Yelled Sasuke.

The gaurds forcefully took Gaaras pages of research, then kicked him out of the building. Gaara was alone. Sasuke now had the new formula, and there was nothing he could do. He left defeated and betrayed.

But all was not lost. His assistant despite being terrified by Sasuke, or Mr. S, hears about what had happened to Gaara. It outrages him, enough to make him take action. When he gets a chance he steals the documents explaining how to create the H3O Water.

He changes the forumula to be become HO3. The assistant knows from earlier research that HO3 has the opposite effect, instead of healing and making people stronger, it makes them sick and weaker. It will keep Sasuke from making much money.

The next day Sasuke orders his men to begin producing HO3 like the directions say. He starts to sell it to the people at high prices, and they eagerly buy it when they hear claims about healing and strengthening. However they quickly realize the water is having the opposite effect. Sales of the water fall lower than they have ever been.

But worse than losing money, Sasuke is now being accused of purposely poisoning the people. The local hokage takes him away from his business and threatens to lock him away forever.

Gaara hears about what has happened, but is not sure how he feels. Sasuke betrayed him, but he wasn't sure if he wanted such a harsh punishment.

As Sasuke is being taken away he yells out for someone to help him. Gaara hears him yelling, but can not decide what to do. He finally decides what to do and……

TO BE CONTNUED

* * *

Notes: Thanks for reading again. Hope you like it. Please leave reviews I want to know how I am doing!  



End file.
